The present exemplary embodiments relate to remote monitoring. They find particular application in conjunction with industrial devices, such as the POWERFLEX 7000, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Maintaining stability and integrity of industrial devices is a high priority. Industrial devices include, for example, motor drives, such as the POWERFLEX 7000. Motor drives are used to generate and provide alternating current (AC) output power to a motor. Failure to maintain the stability and integrity of industrial devices can affect production and prove costly to entities employing the industrial devices. Further, maintaining the stability and integrity of industrial devices can prove dangerous to those relying upon industrial equipment to, for example, generate power or pump gas to generate heat.
To maintain stability and integrity of industrial devices, industrial devices can be locally or remotely monitored for anomalies and/or patterns indicative of failure. Traditionally, industrial devices have been locally monitored. However, industrial equipment may not always be easily accessed. Further, those with the technical know how to identify anomalies and/or patterns indicative of failure may not be on-site. Sending maintenance and/or repair personnel to a field installation is costly. Remote monitoring provides a solution to these challenges.
Previous remote monitoring implementations involved customized software and infrastructure configurations, which are cumbersome to maintain and update. Further, on-premise data collection required by such remote monitoring systems consumes large amounts of data storage. Moreover, since potentially sensitive plant data is to be transmitted to a remote viewer, secure data transmission channels are required.
The present application provides a new and improved system and method which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.